Come What May
by Wise Lion 17
Summary: She has left, and he has lost everything he thought he once had. A HarryGabbriel love fest. A romamce inspired by the iconic Beauty and the Beast sound track!


She has left, and he has lost everything he thought he once had. A HarryGabbriel love fest. A romamce inspired by the iconic Beauty and the Beast sound track!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His thoughts ran amock in his mind, he let her leave… he didn't want her to, but he had to let her leave.

'I love her, I had to let her go because her family needed her. Now I'll never know how she felt about me.'

For his love had shown the light in his heart, yet her's has yet to shine the light in his soul. He had once thought he had everything in his grasp, only to have irony prove him wrong. His world had spun a full 360 in a span of two months, she had bought an end to his suffucating bitterness and selfloathing.

I was the one who had it all

I was the master of my fate

I never needed anybody in my life

I learned the truth too late

I'll never shake away the pain

I close my eyes but she's still there

I let her steal into my melancholy heart

It's more than I can bear

His heart was a broken mess, like shards of glass the pieces shattered never to be put together perfectly. Gone was his the one thing that he would always need in his life. No longer were the songs in his soul one of peace, now all it played a slow and sad melody, even draker then the stormy horizon above.

'What a life?' His mind grumbled.

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she runs away

She will still torment me

Calm me, hurt me

Move me, come what may

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And be with me for evermore

Their days together flashed through his mind, a sad smile played on his beastly face as the memories played on, but they seemed so distant as if they were all dreams of another life to be lived. His green eyes satred out of the window, the balcony of the west tower was crumbling down, he wadtched as the snow fell from the sky, touching the rose garden where they had spent most of their time together.

He could sense the fragerant of her hair, lemon and something flowery… like lavender or jasmin, it was the sweetest pf smells he had ever come across. Would she come back to ease his pain? Would she mend the broken peices of his heart? Could he be willing to pare the ache inside and wait for her? And lastly… could she love him as she loved her?

I rage against the trials of love

I curse the fading of the light

Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach

She's never out of sight

Who ever said one can not learn to love? For even the most darkened of hearts can seek out the trials of love and all its problems, but anyone can find this beautiful thing. A thing so fantasic, so painful, so hard, yet it can become the best of both worlds.

She brought out the best in him, he brought out the dove in her. They were total opossits, yet they complimented each other. Funny how fate tends to bring even the most different of people together, in the stranges of times, isn't it?

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she fades from view

She will still inspire me

Be a part of everything I do

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And as the long, long nights begin

I'll think of all that might have been

Waiting here for evermore

His new found hope inspired him to love her, to want to hold her, he wanted nothing more then to keep her with him. He looked at the open balcony doors once more, eyes scanning for any signs of his love, his force of hope… but then again he stood only waiting, and he will wait for her even in the longest nights, or in the shortest of days. He loved her….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

[ He hath learned to love at last

Dare I aay it shall not be in the past

Bring in the light

Brought on thy hope so bright

Hath thy heart finally been brought out of the darkness

To see the world's likeness

Changed has he

For the love of thee ]

Let it be said that he hath waited not in vain, for she did return to aod his pain. And then the doors open...

"Harry?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Here is my Harry Potter Gabrielle Delacour fan fic, a little drama then romance. I have been savimg this for a while now, and I hope you'll like it! I know it is short, but bare with me.

WL17


End file.
